Mi mejor regalo de Navidad
by Elwym
Summary: Víspera de Navidad: El pequeño "neko" vivía en un palacio, tenía todos los lujos y soñaba con sus regalos, pero un desafortunado giro lo haría verse abandonado en la fría nieve. No sabía que ahí encontraría el verdadero espíritu navideño.


El lujoso palacio se preparaba para la víspera de Navidad, adornado con sus mejores galas, propias de la fecha invernal: los sirvientes colocaban guirnaldas de tonos dorados y plateados en los antiguos muebles. En el centro del magnífico salón, e iluminado por la una fina lámpara de araña de cristal, se encontraba el árbol navideño, que destacaba entre el mobiliario con su porte solemne y coloridas decoraciones.

El pequeño "neko", la especial mascota de ese palacio, estaba elegantemente recostado en el cómodo sillón. Era del tamaño de un gatito, pero tenía el aspecto de un niño de cabello castaño, con un gracioso mechón, que llamaba Mariazell. Su piel blanca como la nieve, tenía un porte distinguido y destacaba en su rostro un gracioso lunar, situado bajo su labio inferior. En ese momento miraba hacia el árbol; sus finas gafas no podían ocultar la ilusión reflejada en los ojitos violáceos, tan relucientes como los adornos del abeto bajo la luz de la fastuosa iluminación. Apenas parpadeaba, mirando el lugar donde pondrían sus regalos. Pero su boquita no alteraba el gesto de su leve sonrisa altiva. Movió la colita lánguidamente, mientras se relamía ante su platito de leche y la bandeja de dulces servida para él.

Era un gatito muy especial, que a la familia le había costado adquirir, cuando apenas era un cachorro de biberón. En esa mansión no se solía derrochar dinero, a tal punto que todo lo que pudiese considerarse un lujo, sólo se ostentaba en presencia de ilustres invitados. Roderich Edelstein (ése era su nombre) no recordaba de su amo más que las caricias en su cabecita; movía acompasadamente sus sensibles orejitas cuando lloriqueaba en maullidos tenues, recordando a su familia. Esa etapa se pasó pronto, pues era demasiado pequeño como para tener muchos recuerdos; sólo imágenes difusas en su mente. Su amo no había vuelto a dedicarle tiempo, pese a que él se sentaba frente a su despacho y arañaba la puerta, para hacerlo salir. Sólo algún criado lo había recogido con mimo y en vez de regañarle, se lo había llevado en brazos, a pesar de sus ojitos lilas fijos en la puerta y sus manitas estiradas en dirección a ella. En alguna ocasión, al oír los pasos de los sirvientes para alejarlo de la puerta del despacho de su amo, había pegado las orejitas a la cabecita, haciendo un gesto molesto, arqueaba su cuerpo y erizaba la colita; no quería irse, pero siempre acababan alejándolo.

A pesar de todo, no se sentía como un capricho más de esos nobles. Su amo no lo atendía, pero el servicio complacía su delicado paladar y sus caprichos. Se relamió el bigote de leche, viendo caer los suaves copos nieve por la ventana. Nunca se le había dado bien jugar ágilmente como otros gatitos o trepar, así que se deleitaba con la música clásica de su amo, cuando éste tocaba el piano. En más de una ocasión se había subido sobre el imponente piano de cola negro, tocándolo con sus manitas. La primera vez que apoyó su peso en las teclas, al escucharlo, se escondió aovillado bajo el instrumento, temblando de miedo, con la colita erizada y las orejitas gachas: ¡Ese sonido era tan disonante! Practicando con el tiempo, había llegado a componer sonidos armónicos sin dificultad. Bostezó perezosamente y se estiró sin perder la elegancia para después dirigirse a su cestita, equipada para su descanso con un mullido cojín y una suave y cálida manta.

Roderich Edelstein movió graciosamente una de sus orejitas aún en sueños, despertando sobresaltado por el sonido furioso que se desprendía del piano. Se aproximó perezosamente a la puerta donde se encontraba el instrumento, se plisó con las manitas su camisón violeta, para adecentarse ante su amo, y se detuvo al lado de él. Su otra orejita cayó lindamente hacia un costado, mientras sus ojitos miraban curiosos tras las gafas: su amo parecía más triste y severo de lo habitual. Se alejó lánguidamente, con la cabecita gacha y sin querer molestarlo, mientras tocaba el piano. No le pasó inadvertido el hecho de que a lo largo del día, algunos sirvientes se marchasen con maletas. El que le cuidaba se había ido pasando por su lado tan apresuradamente, que casi tiró su platito de leche recién servida. Confundido, ladeó la cabeza, dejando caer una orejita hacia abajo y mordiéndose el labio: ¿Por qué no lo acariciaba como siempre? Corrió tras él, pero era muy lento y solo llegó a ver como se cerraba la puerta frente a él. Desesperado por saber qué sucedía, cambió de rumbo hacia las grandes vidrieras, donde apoyó sus manitas mirando el nevado paisaje ... Sus ojitos violáceos se pusieron vidriosos al ver que se subía a un coche y se alejaba, perdiéndose en el horizonte. Se frotó los ojos y se hizo un ovillo; esa Navidad no parecía que hubiese dinero para regalos, pero se conformaría con su amo y la música.

Los últimos criados salieron sobre las seis de la tarde; Roderich notó que uno de ellos lo asía del liviano camisón lila, y su pequeño cuerpo tiritó presa del frío exterior, al abrirse la puerta: ¿Hacia dónde lo llevaban? Estaba tan oscuro y helado ahí fuera ... Arañó la mano del que lo sujetaba y maulló lastimero, con los ojitos llorosos, fijos en la puerta. Observó que lo llevaban hasta un coche mientras el sirviente lo reprendía por algo, que aunque irguió sus orejitas prestando atención, no pudo comprender ...

- No tienen más dinero para mantenerte y ahora que no eres un cachorro de meses, nadie te comprará a buen precio. Tampoco sabes cazar ratones: ¡Sólo eres un gato aristocrático!

Roderich se acurrucó en el cálido interior del coche; bufó enfurruñado, con las mejillitas rojas y el gesto de su boca adorablemente fruncido, destacando su lunar bajo el labio inferior. Estaba inquieto por no saber lo que sucedía, pero movía su colita armoniosamente, como la batuta de un director de orquesta.

El coche se detuvo en un lugar desconocido; el neko sintió que nuevamente alguien lo cogía por la ropa, para meterlo en una pequeña y profunda caja de cartón: aferró sus manitas a los bordes de ésta mirando curioso la puerta del coche, que se abría. El frío pareció golpear su cuerpecito; Roderich se encogió sobre sí mismo y se refugió dentro de la caja, como buscando calor. Segundos después asomó las orejitas, que se movieron nerviosamente. Después, sus ojitos violetas se ampliaron por el asombro: se preguntó dónde lo habrían llevado. Sólo sabía que era un callejón sin salida, inhóspito ... y que olía fatal. Molesto, movió la naricita y se volvió a meter dentro de la caja, haciendo un gracioso puchero ofendido. Al notar que lo ponían sobre el duro asfalto, maulló penoso por el frío, que notaba bajo la fina caja, que se cala a con la nieve. Escuchó los pasos alejándose y movió sus orejitas en señal de alerta. Aún temblando, apoyó sus manitas para empinarse y ver cómo arrancaba el coche, dejándolo atrás.

Miró desconsolado a su alrededor; sólo había un cubo de basura muy grande, gris y maloliente; bolsas negras de basura tras él; una botella de vino, tirada junto a su caja y frente a ésta, uno de los ovillos de lana con los que tanto le gustaba jugar. El sirviente lo había dejado ahí para él: un ovillo desmadejado de color morado, en el sucio suelo. Se refugió en la cajita, negándose a salir de ella por miedo a la oscuridad. Pensaba que regresarían por él, pero anocheció lentamente y cada vez hacía más frío. Pronto empezó a nevar: un helado copo cayó sobre sus gafas, resbalando y dejando un rastro de agua sobre el cristal, que se confundió con una solitaria lágrima suya. Por un momento, se sintió como ese ovillo tirado. Tiritando violentamente, maulló con gran tristeza: echaba tanto de menos su cálido hogar ... ¿Por qué ya no lo querían? ¿O finalmente, sólo era un capricho del dueño?

La nieve comenzó a empapar su cajita, pero aun pudiendo salir del húmedo cartón se quedó allí, con la secreta esperanza de que viniesen por él. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojitos penosos, deslizándose por su rostro regordete. En su palacio solía tener las mejillitas adorablemente sonrosadas, pero ahora estaba lejos, perdido, muy solito y abandonado junto a un cubo de basura, en aquella helada noche invernal. Sus manitas ateridas de frío agarraron el borde del húmedo cartón y se irguió mirando hacia fuera: tenía las orejitas de punta y alerta ante cualquier sonido, mientras escuchaba sus tenues hipidos de llanto retenido, para no hacer ruido en aquel lugar oscuro y desconocido.

Repentinamente, movió una de sus orejitas al escuchar el suave aleteo; una palomita blanca como la nieve se posó junto a su cajita, arrullando dulcemente. La contempló entre triste e ilusionado: él no sabía cazar ratones; mucho menos, pájaros. Pero aunque supiese, no les haría ni el más mínimo daño, porque siempre le habían gustado mucho los pajaritos. Además, esta avecita le estaba haciendo compañía. Ladeó la cabecita, observándola intrigado: ¿Tendría frío, como él? Quizás debería abrazarla, cogiéndola entre sus manitas y dándole el escaso calor de su cuerpecito, vestido con el húmedo camisón lila. Salió de la cajita, que se volcó con su peso, y gateó hacia la paloma, con miedo a que también se fuese.

Francis Bonnefoy salía de recoger su restaurante francés. Era tarde, pero siendo el dueño y chef principal, le tocaba limpiar la cocina, cerrar y ordenar el local. Suspiró cansado, cogiendo el paraguas. Sus ojos azules miraron hacia el exterior a través de la ventana; nevaba. El paisaje se veía blanco y bello, pero la humedad arruinaría su cuidada melena, recogida en una coleta. Sonrió resignado y salió del restaurante, cargando una bolsa de basura con cáscaras y sobras, que tiró en el callejón. El viento meció los mechones ondulados de su sedoso cabello rubio, y lo hizo tiritar de frío: había salido sólo con su jersey azul. No traía abrigo, pues si no fuese por tirar la basura, pasaría del caldeado local al coche. Al abrir el cubo, escuchó el revoloteo de Pierre, su palomito, y se fijó en que se posaba tras éste, arrullando con insistencia. Se asomó y vio el pequeño neko, tiernamente asustado: tenía las orejitas pegadas a la cabecita, su colita erizada y la manita levemente alzada, como para arañarlo si se acercaba. Su gesto severo contrastaba con sus ojitos violetas, húmedos y llorosos. Francis sonrío y cogió su manita, como si en lugar de amenazarlo se la tendiese para saludarlo.

Roderich se sonrojó al percibir la tibieza y suavidad de esas manos que rodeaban la suya, dándole calor. También lo eran esos labios que ahora se la besaban con mimo, como si él fuese un noble, pese a estar sucio de gatear entre aquellas basuras. Se sintió más confiado al ver que ese desconocido rubio no le haría daño. Con el rostro adorablemente lloroso y sonriente, Roderich tendió sus manitas, deseando que ni aquel ángel ni su blanca paloma mensajera, se desvaneciesen o lo abandonasen. Al notar que el rubio cogía su cuerpecito aterido de frío, le puso su manita en la cara, acariciando la suave barbita de su mentón; observó que tenía los ojos azules y las mejillas sonrojadas.  
>Francis lo abrazó contra su cuerpo cálido, llevándolo hasta su coche. Una vez en el interior, lo sentó en el asiento delantero y acarició su cabecita de castaños cabellos, sonriendo cuando el neko inclinó una de sus orejitas, complacido ante el cariñoso contacto. Con voz melosa, le preguntó:<p>

-¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño? Yo soy Francis Bonnefoy, encantado.

El gatito balbuceó tiernamente, con su vocecita suave: - Roderich Edelstein.

El francés hizo arrancar el coche y miró de reojo al neko. Su voz pareció un sutil ronroneo: - Te llevaré a casa y te cuidaré. Pierre te encontró por fortuna, así que eres mi regalo de Navidad.- Desde el asiento trasero, el palomito arrulló.

Francis aparcó el coche y cogió cuidadosamente al pequeño neko, que se revolvió perezoso. Entró en su casa, lo acomodó y preparó la bañera. El gatito lo miró, curioso de verlo entrar y salir del baño. Parpadeó confuso cuando el francés lo tomó en su regazo, y abrió enormemente los ojos al oírlo decir: - Te daré un baño de agua tibia.

El gatito se revolvió con la colita erizada e intentó huir, haciendo un gesto adorablemente enfurruñado. Francis le quitó el sucio camisón violeta y sonrió dulcemente al ver que el pequeño cubría su intimidad, mirándolo muy sonrojado, con gesto serio y la colita de punta. Removió el agua de la bañera, echando un poco de un champú con olor a miel, y le dijo: - Mira, el agua está calientita, y dentro no se te verá nada. Cogió con suavidad al neko, escuchando su maullido desesperado al entrar en el agua. Cuando éste sacó una de sus manitas regordetas para arañarle, Francis la sostuvo, dándole un beso cariñoso.

Roderich se paralizó al ver su manita atrapada y como el rubio se la besaba. Puso su otra mano en la frente del rubio, dando leves golpecitos para apartarlo, mientras le decía: - ¡Señor tonto!

Francis amplió su sonrisa ante ese inocente gesto y untó champú en su mano: - Tranquilo, mon petit. Verás cómo te agrada y hueles bien. -

Roderich se encogió temblando, con las orejitas pegadas a la cabeza, al sentir las manos del francés sobre ésta. Los dedos de Francis se colaban entre los mechones de su cabello con suavidad, relajándolo con ese pausado masaje capilar. El índice tocó la puntita de su sensible orejita, haciendo que la moviese, molesto. Pero cuando Francis se las acarició, el neko entrecerró los ojitos, ronroneando de gusto. Pestañeó sobresaltado al notar el beso en su mejilla, y miró sonrojado a Francis, que le enseñaba una esponja mullida. Con voz cantarina, éste le dijo:

- Petit amour, ahora vamos a limpiar tu cuerpecito.

Francis notó que Roderich se arqueaba al frotarle la espaldita, agarrándose con sus manitas al borde de la bañera y pateando graciosamente para salir. Pero sólo consiguió salpicarlo, mientras movía frenético sus diminutos pies. Lo levantó de la barriga con una mano y le frotó el trasero, las piernas y colita, mirando enternecido cómo el gatito se cubría los ojos, con gesto avergonzado. Lo introdujo en el agua y terminó de limpiar su torso y bracitos con la esponja, mientras el gatito se revolvía sin perder esa expresión tan hastiada como sofisticada, en su linda carita de grandes mofletes inflados.

Roderich se tensó al notar que el francés le cubría suavemente los ojos con una mano, mientras susurraba en su orejita, que se movió ante el contraste de la humedad y el cálido aliento: - Es para que no te entre champú en los ojos.

El neko echó su cabecita hacia atrás y al sentir el líquido sobre su cabello, murmuró: - ¡Tonto, no me gusta el agua! ¿Aún no lo notas?

Francis rió melodiosamente, respondiendo:- Por eso te secaré bien, mon petit chaton.

Roderich observó que Francis lo sacaba y envolvía en una toalla mullida, restregando su cuerpecito para secarlo. Frunció los labios con molestia y pateó: ¡A este paso lo desgastaría de tanto frotarlo! Después lo sentó en un taburete y miró expectante: Francis se acercó a él con un trasto que echaba aire caliente. Su colita se erizó de miedo, hasta que notó que ese aire secaba las frías gotas que aún resbalaban por sus mechones castaños.

Francis lo cogió con dulzura y lo llevó a un cuarto, acurrucado contra su pecho. Lo dejó sobre la cama y desvistió un oso de peluche que tenía un camisón celeste. Se volvió hacia él, sonriendo:- Espero que sea de tu talla. Hasta que no lavemos el otro, te pondré este traje.

Roderich se cubrió la carita, sonrojado; era muy pudoroso y el francés le había quitado la toalla, dejándolo desnudo. Francis desarropó su amplia cama de colchas azules; el pequeño neko giró el rostro mientras éste le ponía el pijama, con mimo y delicadeza. Al instante se vio vestido con una camisa de mangas cortas y un pantalón a juego de color azul pasteloso, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.  
>Parpadeó lentamente, sintiendo que los ojos le picaban por las lágrimas: no tenía su cestita para dormir y tampoco sabía si Francis lo dejaría dormir a los pies de su cama. Entonces, sintió que unas manos lo cogían por la cintura. El francés entró en la cama y lo besó en la frente. Roderich cerró los ojitos al sentir el leve contacto, para luego abrirlos, mirando curioso al francés, que lo abrazaba contra sí mientras los arropaba a ambos. El rubio le guiñó un ojo y ronroneó mimoso, quitándole las gafas con suavidad: - Dulces sueños, mon petit chaton.<p>

Roderich sintió la calidez del cuerpo del francés, cómo éste lo abrazaba y la respiración acompasada de su torso: Francis parecía dormido, con sus rubios bucles esparcidos por la almohada y una expresión casi angelical en su rostro. Con la boquita fruncida, el neko murmuró bajito: - Eres muy cariñoso ... - Después se acurrucó junto a él, rindiéndose al sueño con una sonrisa apacible.

Francis apagó la luz, mirando enternecido al gatito aovillado contra su torso, con las orejitas caídas perezosamente y los mofletes rojitos. Sin poder resistirlo, acarició su sedoso pelo castaño: era tan lindo dormidito, que lo derretía de puro amor.

Roderich se despertó temprano, con el olor de los bollos recién hechos. Se bajó de la cama, gateó por la alfombra y levantó sus ojitos violáceos al ver al francés, que entraba en la habitación, canturreando y con un delantal de volantes. Retrocedió con la colita erizada; esos ojos azules como el cielo lo miraron con dulzura y esas manos suaves lo cogieron: ¡Qué empalagoso: no paraba de acariciarlo!

Francis lo llevó hasta la cocina diciendo: - No andes descalzo o te resfriarás, y el jarabe tiene sabor malo.

Francis se sentó con Roderich en su regazo y le besó la cabecita. El neko miró la mesa preparada frente a él, relamiéndose: un platito de leche tibia y un croissant recién horneado. Junto a Francis, un café y un croissant untado con mantequilla. Sus ojitos se abrieron de sorpresa cuando el rubio le acercó una cucharada de leche a la boca, diciendo cantarín: - Abre la boquita y prueba esta cucharita; si te lo tomas todo, te traerán regalos, y hoy compraremos ropita.

Roderich lo apartó con su manita y replicó: - ¡Señor tonto, no haga esto! Es innecesario, sé comer solo. - Tomó el platito y se lo bebió.

Francis, que había estado desayunado sin dejar de acariciar su cabeza y su rulito, le limpió el bigote de leche dándole suaves toquecitos con un pañuelo. Roderich se sonrojó y tomó el croissant, comiéndolo con pose digna a pesar de la situación. Aquel tonto era demasiado mimoso, pero se sentía querido por primera vez. Movió sus piernecitas pateando suavemente las del francés, que sonrió, diciendo: - ¿Aún tienes hambre, mon petit ? Te traeré mas bollos.

Roderich se relajó al quedar solo en la silla, y miró cómo el palomito picoteaba las miguillas sobre la mesa. Francis sí que era un distinguido tonto, con cerebro de bollo sin rellenar: ¡No era por hambre que le había dado esas pataditas! Sino por incomodad de tanto mimo. De todos modos, tomó uno de los bollos servidos, mientras veía como el francés se perdía de su vista, para reaparecer elegantemente vestido con ropa de invierno: una camisa blanca, un largo abrigo negro, que lo estilizaba, y sus rubios bucles recogidos con un lazo a juego en una coleta baja. Sus ojitos lilas lo contemplaron tiernamente, brillantes por el miedo, mientras movía la colita acompasadamente y masticaba el bollito a dos carillos: ¿Se iba? ¿Lo abandonaría? La voz melosa del rubio, lo tranquilizó:

- Hace frío, petit chaton. - Le revolvió suavemente los cabellos, añadiendo: - Iré yo a comprarte ropa y complementos. Quédate calentito en casita y me esperas: D'accord?

Roderich frunció la boquita con gesto altivo, mientras el francés le besaba uno de sus mofletitos inflados. Sus orejitas se movieron al escuchar que la puerta se cerraba. Después miró a su alrededor: no había piano en esa casa, y la palomita había salido por la ventana, en pos de Francis. Se aburriría, pensó, mientras se enroscaba en el sillón, bajo una mantita. No tardó en dormirse... Despertó al tiempo y se preocupó, aunque no lo reconociera: ¿Cuánto demoraba un hombre de compras? Habían pasado cuatro horas y no regresaba ... ¿Le habría ocurrido algo? ¿Volvería? Había notado la predilección de Francis por la ropa, pero ya tardaba demasiado ... ¿Y si no regresaba? El neko hizo un tierno puchero.

Francis entró a la hora de la merienda y al abrir la puerta, se sorprendió de que el gatito no lo esperase tras ésta ... ¿Dónde estaba? Se dirigió al sofá de tapizado estampado y tras destapar la mantita, observó cómo se hacia un ovillito, enfurruñado. Besó su orejita, que se movió graciosamente, y sonrió al notar que deslizaba suavemente la colita por su rostro, a modo de sutil caricia: - ¡Qué tímido y adorable! - Pensó, acariciando su cabecita, mientras sacaba lo comprado para enseñárselo. Pese a que su gesto sólo era una sonrisilla mal disimulada, Francis notó su carita iluminada de ilusión.

- Mira, mon cher: te traje una cestita. La usarás durante el día; en la noche, puedes dormir conmigo. Ropita de tu talla en tonos azules y algunas prendas lilas; sardinas y atún enlatado; también dulces y galletitas. - Estiró la mano para acariciar el rulito de su cabeza y rió cuando el gatito se erizó ante el inusitado contacto. Suspiró encantado: ¡Roderich era tan tiernamente tímido y remilgado!

* * *

><p>Roderich contemplaba el árbol de Navidad en el salón, cargado de bellos adornos. Se giró hacia la ventana viendo nevar, mientras bebía su leche tibia. Estaba sobre una alfombra mullida, rodeado de juguetes y lanas que le había comprado Francis. Pero su preferido, era el teclado de pianito a ras de suelo. Cuando escuchó el ruido del coche al aparcar, movió sus orejitas en señal de alerta, y se dirigió hacia la puerta lentamente, con porte elegante. En cuanto ésta se abrió, el neko se restregó levemente contra su dueño. Éste lo cogió en brazos, besando mimoso sus mejillas y la cabecita, como de costumbre. Una de sus orejitas estaba graciosamente caída a un costado; la otra fue atrapada entre los juguetones labios del francés. Roderich maulló melodiosamente, con un tono algo molesto; quería que soltase su orejita, que no podía mover. Además, no se acostumbraba a tantos mimos.<p>

Esa especial noche, Francis sirvió la cena y se sentó con el gatito sobre sus piernas, como de costumbre. Sonrío enternecido al percatarse de la mirada golosa del pequeño minino, ante las suculentas viandas. Una vez que terminaron de comer, y con Pierre arrullando sobre su hombro, Francis llevó a Roderich hacia el árbol de Navidad; abrió una cajita y sacó de ella un collar violeta en forma de lazo, con piedras brillantes incrustadas. Miró al pequeño y con voz dulce, le preguntó: - Roderich Edelstein: ¿Quieres ser parte de mi familia?  
>Roderich abrió los ojitos por el asombro; miró fijamente esa mano tendida y se encogió, con las orejitas pegadas a la cabeza. Ese collar parecía de gatita y de un gusto mas bohemio, pero resultaba elegante. Aun así, no era una prenda de su agrado... - Vio la leve decepción en el rostro del francés, y entonces, saltó sobre él.<p>

Francis se apresuró a coger en brazos al torpe minino, y rió al sentir el tierno lametón en su mejilla. Lo abrazó, sentándose con él sobre la alfombra, y con tono conmovido, le preguntó: - ¿Eso es un sí? ¡Mon petit: nunca más estaremos solos! El regalo más preciado es tu compañía ... ¡Y también la tuya, Pierre! - Agregó riendo, al escuchar el arrullo de su palomito.

Roderich se dejó abrazar, entrecerró los ojos y sonrió, percibiendo el calor de Francis. Por primera vez no se sentía como un simple capricho o una mascota de lujo. Ahora estaba en familia. Y eso lo hacía muy feliz, era el mejor regalo de Navidad que pudiese haber deseado.


End file.
